Entre les lignes
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Lettres que se sont échangés Harry et Draco dans la fiction "Le Monastère des prisonniers". Saurez-vous lire entre les lignes ?


**Titre :** Entre les lignes

 **Disclamer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling excepté les lieux, de mon invention, ainsi que certains personnages.

 **Rating:** M (pour le langage)

 **Résumé :** Lettres que Harry et Draco se sont échangée dans la fiction « Le monastère des prisonniers ».

 **Note** : Bonjour à toutes ! Après plusieurs propositions, j'ai finalement extrait les lettres que se sont échangés Harry et Draco dans ma fiction « Le monastère des prisonniers » pour vous les faire découvrir (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu), ou redécouvrir, ici. Je m'étais énormément amusée à les écrire, dont une qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps dû à sa complexité ^^.

J'ai remis un peu de contexte autour de ces lettres pour qu'elles ne tombent pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont !

.

.

.

 **Entre les lignes**

.

.

.

Il avait passé sa journée à ruminer devant la cheminée, à plat ventre sur son énorme tapis laineux avec une énorme couette lui recouvrent le corps. Il s'était endormit là pendant quelques heures. Il avait reçu la visite rapide d'Hermione qui lui avait ramené un gâteau fait par Ron pour le réconforter. Il s'était demandé s'il devait lui parlé de l'étrange effet qu'avait Malfoy sur lui depuis qu'il avait quitté le monastère.

Etais-ce normal d'avoir envie de pleurer lorsque son ennemi vous avouait qu'il avait couché avec votre ami ?

Il était sûr que non. Et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi alors il mettait toute la force nécessaire pour bloquer son inconscient qui était en train de devenir trop conscient pour de l'inconscient. Il savait qu'il se forçait à ignorer quelque chose d'important mais il savait aussi par expérience que s'il venait à comprendre il aurait du mal à se relever.

Il ne faisait que penser à Malfoy, c'était déjà quelque chose de difficile à admettre surtout que la façon dont il en pensait n'était pas de voir sa tête plantée au bout d'un pic mais plutôt d'un autre genre de pic enfoncé dans une certaines partie de son corps.

Et c'est justement pour ça que c'était inquiétant et qu'il ne voulait pas retourner en cours au risque de croiser Malfoy et de le planter, ce pic.

C'est au bout de deux jours de cloisonnement total et sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur (à part les lettres de Léo qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des origamis de pénis géants) qu'il reçut un courrier d'un tout autre genre. Un hibou grand Duc s'était posé contre sa fenêtre et avait picoré la vitre d'un air élégant (sa changeait de la chouette de Ron ou du hibou de Léo qui fonçait littéralement dans la vitre et renversait tout dans la maison tout en foutant des plume partout). Alors il avait ouvert à l'animal qui lui avait tout de suite tendue sa patte où était nouée une enveloppe de couleur verte.

Il l'avait délicatement détachée en essayant de ne pas toucher l'animal qui le regardait avec ses énormes yeux jaunes et Harry avait l'impression qu'ils lui disaient « Tu me touches, j'te bouffe(1) » alors il avait fait son possible pour que le Hibou ne lui arrache aucun membre. Il lui avait donné du miam hibou en lui faisant signe de la main qu'il pouvait s'en aller. C'est ce qu'il fit en écartant ses ailes de toute leur longueur et en s'envolant majestueusement dans les airs.

Il s'était posé devant sa cheminée et avait lorgné l'enveloppe verte d'un œil mauvais. Qui pouvait bien avoir un hibou Grand Duc dans ses connaissances ? Qui lui envoyait des lettres dans des enveloppes vertes ? La seule lettre colorée qu'il avait reçu était rouge et c'était une beuglante de Ginny lorsqu'il était partit se réfugier chez son frère.

Il l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures mais il n'y avait rien d'écris, pas d'adresse, pas de nom, pas de signes qui aurait pu orienter Harry sur son auteur. Il avait fini par l'ouvrir après s'être enfilé trois verres de vin bon marché. Si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, autant qu'il soit bourré pour l'apprendre, en général il le prenait beaucoup mieux.

L'écriture était fluide et ronde. Une écriture de fille. Ce qui le frappa en premier fut la couleur de l'encre : verte. Et ensuite la longueur avant de lire la signature qui l'acheva définitivement.

 _Potter,_

 _J'ai vraiment hésité à t'envoyer quelque chose,_

 _Et puis finalement je l'ai fait. Peut-être que tu ne liras même pas jusqu'au bout._

 _Vraisemblablement. J'ai rarement tort. Je sais que tu n'es pas venu pendant deux jours,_

 _Et je me demandais si tu avais enfin décidé de mourir ?_

 _Ursula, mon hibou, reviendra surement les pattes vides, je m'y attends. Tu me détestes._

 _Xénophobe, c'est ce à quoi tu me fais penser quand je vois ton regard dégouté se poser sur moi._

 _Quand tu me craches tes sales mots à la figure, quand tu es prêt à me frapper._

 _Une surprise t'attend dans l'enveloppe, elle te rappellera des souvenirs._

 _En tout cas à moi, elle me rappelle de bons moments._

 _Tu veux peut-être tout oublier, mais moi je ne peux pas._

 _Un jour tu comprendras, je l'espère._

 _Maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ça, je me sens encore plus malade._

 _Enfin, étudiant en médicomagie je sais que ce n'est pas mon corps qui est malade._

 _Bizarrement, je ne sais pas si tu comprendras ce que je veux te dire._

 _Alors que c'est évident. Mais t'es un idiot alors… C'est surement la belette qui te déteint dessus._

 _Il est bête mais lui il a toujours eu ton respect, je l'envie._

 _Saint Potter, je n'ai plus rien d'autres à te dire, nous nous recroiserons surement._

 _En attendant, j'espère que tu ne regarderas pas seulement ce qui te semble si lisible en moi._

 _Sincères salutations._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Harry avait replié le papier, les yeux complètement dans le vague. Il s'enfonça loin dans son fauteuil et louchant sur sa bouteille de vin ouverte et posée sur sa table basse. Ses yeux ne cessant de faire des allers retour entre l'alcool et la lettre qu'il tenait encore entre les doigts. Il se demandait si tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination alimenté par ce qu'il avait bu juste avant. Et si l'alcool ne lui jouait aucun tour, alors il avait entre les mains une vaste blague.

(…)

Il était finalement retourné en cours.

Il avait retrouvé Léo qui, en guise de bonjour, lui avait balancé son sac de cours à la figure et lui avait donné les parchemins qu'il devrait rattraper. Il avait fait la gueule jusque par terre en voyant le nombre et la taille des parchemins, il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir pris deux jours de repos.

Durant le cours de potion Harry pensa à la lettre de Malfoy qu'il avait dans sa poche de robe. Il l'avait relu, re relu, re re relu sans comprendre un seul mot de plus. Il avait besoin d'explications et cela commençait à être vital, pour sa santé aussi bien physique que mentale. Il avait rapidement jeté un œil au prof qui semblait parti dans un délire interplanétaire dans ses calculs de dosage et se pencha vers Léo, lui donnant un coup de coude au passage pour le réveiller.

« Qué ? » Fit son camarade en extirpant la tête d'entre ses deux bras musclés.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'était en train de les regarder et sortit la lettre froissée par l'utilisation de sa poche.

« Malfoy m'a envoyé une lettre mais j'ai rien compris. » Lui expliqua-t-il en posant le bout de papier sous le nez de son ami.

« Alors tu fais appel aux pouvoirs de Merlin ! » Répondit l'autre en levant le nez en l'air.

Harry pouffa en se remettant droit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il observa Léo qui lisait attentivement la lettre avec un air pincé. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, retourner la feuille pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune inscription, puis la remettre à l'endroit et la relire en se mordant les lèvres d'incompréhension.

Léo avait l'air de ne pas comprendre non plus alors Harry soupira et allait lui reprendre la lettre des mains lorsque l'étudiant se leva soudain, faisant valser sa chaise au sol et en criant :

« EUREKAAAAAA ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes en arrachant le courrier des mains du cinglé qui lui servait de voisin de table avant que n''importe qui ne puisse s'en saisir.

« Un problème dans le fond ? » Demanda le prof de potion dont un œil semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Non monsieur, je me suis fait piqué c'est tout. » Expliqua Léo d'une voix qui respirait l'assurance et qui aurait fait gober ce bobard à n'importe qui. Même Harry commençait à se demander si un moustique ne l'avait pas piqué.

Son voisin se rassit, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres qui voulait tout dire sauf « Ce n'est rien de grave ».

« Il est intelligent ce mec, Harry. » Dit-il en continuant de griffonner un croquis.

« Je sais. » Lui confirma-t-il, « Alors, qu'est-ce que ce crétin voulait me dire hormis le fait que je sois un idiot raciste ? »

Léo pouffa en se cachant la couche avec sa main.

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer. » le prévient-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil déconcertant et incita son homologue à continuer.

« Bon, je te conseille de relire la lettre chez toi, et quand tu l'auras fait, lis seulement la première lettre de chaque phrase, il t'a laissé un message… intéressant ! » expliqua-t-il en trainant le dernier mot sur lequel il fit un clin d'œil qui inquiéta encore plus Harry.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, là, maintenant, c'était de sortir la lettre pour la relire. Sa main plongea d'elle-même dans sa poche mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Je te déconseille fortement de la lire ici, attend d'être rentré chez toi, ça vaudra mieux, croit-moi. » Lui intima Léo en retenant son poignet qui forçait encore pour aller chercher la lettre.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et renonça. Il retira son bras de la poigne de son ami et posa la tête sur la table en soupirant.

« Je suis curieux je veux savoir. » dit-il en regardant les milliers de calculs qui s'étalaient sur l'énorme tableau noir.

« La patience est une vertu, Harry. » Fit Léo en prenant la même voix que les sages.

Harry roula des yeux et grommela sur sa table jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

(…)

Le soir venu il s'était installé devant sa télé avec une bouteille de vin blanc haut de gamme, un 'Château Guiraud'. C'était un vin blanc sec qu'il affectionnait particulièrement car le goût restait dans le fond de la gorge quelques minutes après le breuvage. Il avait regardé les images défiler avec un certain ennuie presque palpable, zappant toutes les deux minutes pour trouver une chaîne intéressante mais dans les seules qu'il arrivait à capter du monde sorcier étaient décidément les plus nulles.

Il regarda sa robe de sorcier qui était accrochée au porte manteau dans le couloir de l'entrée et se rappela que dans une de ses poches se trouvait la lettre bizarre de Malfoy.

Il se leva, se prit les pieds dans son tapis et dans la suite trébucha au-dessus d'une de ses chaussures qui trainait en plein milieu de l'embrassure de la porte vitrée. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il avait un peu abusé sur l'alcool, la délicieuse bouteille de Château Guiraud aillant été vidé en moins de dix minutes (record qu'Harry se promit d'inscrire sur son palmarès) et réussit à se rendre jusqu'à son vêtement.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et il sentait déjà que ses pieds chauffaient d'impatience. Il effleura le bout de papier et se mordit les lèvres. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir, Léo lui avait dit de lire seulement les premières lettres de chaque phrase.

Il alla se rasseoir avec le parchemin trituré et abimé. Il l'ouvrit et redécouvrit avec une certaine angoisse la belle écriture féminine de son ennemi, reflétant une certaines classe et éducation ainsi que la couleur verte qui venait appuyer sa démarcation. Lui, il écrivait comme un crabe, c'était ce que lui avait dit une fois Hermione en lui faisant la réflexion qu'il avait des pinces à la place des mains pour écrire aussi mal.

Il relu la lettre. Puis sans attendre seulement les premières lettres de chaque phrase.

Potter

J-E V-E-U-X Q-U-E T-U M-E B-A-I-S-E-S

Draco.

Voilà ce qu'il venait de lire. 'Je veux que tu me baises'.

Il s'enfonça dans son divan, le regard dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre de mot sur sa découverte, il ne savait même pas comment il était censé réagir. Crier ? Rire ? Pleurer ? Ou alors se rendre chez ce blond prétentieux et faire la fête à sa rondelle ? C'est ce qu'il voulait non ?

Il se pencha en avant, oubliant qu'il tenait la lettre tellement serré entre ses doigts qu'elle était en train de se déchirer, et empoigna carrément la bouteille pour porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

(…)

Il s'essuya les cheveux en plein milieu du salon tout en regardant les idioties en train de passer à la télé. Il avisa sa table basse en désordre, recouverte majoritairement par des cadavres de bouteilles et des vieux journaux ainsi que quelques emballages de bonbons de chez Honeyducke. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa soirée lorsqu'il aperçut la lettre de Malfoy posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Et il eut une idée.

Il se muni d'une plume et d'un parchemin, s'assit à genoux sur son tapis à franche pour être moins courbé au-dessus de son guéridon que s'il s'était assis sur le divan. Il mordilla le bout de sa plume tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire pour renvoyer à la même méthode que le blond avait utilisé.

C'est grâce à une publicité sur le produit de WC « coin-coin » que son ampoule s'alluma. Il se mit à griffonner sur le papier, raturant parfois, effaçant, recommençant et ricanant à ses bêtises. Quand il eut terminé il l'a recopia au propre et se relu.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Dès que j'ai lu ta lettre je me suis dit que je n'hésiterais pas à te_

 _répondre. Détrompe-toi, je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout. J'ai beaucoup hésité à_

 _la mettre dans un endroit sombre et humide, et j'espère qu'elle serait_

 _en train de pourrir maintenant, comme ton âme. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que de la merde_

 _enfouie au plus profond de toi, comme ancrée dans ton être pour toujours et_

 _c'est quelque chose qui me dégoûte au plus haut point. J'ai trop de haine en moi,_

 _c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de me vider, de cracher tout ce que j'ai pu contenir_

 _depuis trop longtemps. Je dois évacuer cette chose malsaine que tu as créée en moi_

 _sinon je crois que je vais exploser. Laisse-moi te dire que tu as un magnifique_

 _don pour me faire chier. Quand tu me frôles j'ai toujours un mouvement de re-_

 _cul. Pourtant Malfoy, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu me_

 _fais gerber. Rien que ta présence dans le même établissement que moi me_

 _donne envie de te foutre mon énorme, et je t'assure que l'envie ne me manque pas,_

 _poing dans la figure. Tu ne changeras jamais, t'es comme ton père, un sale et vil_

 _serpent gluant, je pense que tu as compris maintenant que mon intention est de te_

 _détruire à petit feu. Fais attention à tes arrières car tu ne pourras même plus pique-_

 _niquer tranquillement. Il faut que tu te prépares à recevoir la plus grosse et belle_

 _raclée de ta vie. Je crois que te voir mort me réjouirai autant qu'un gamin devant une_

 _friandise toute dégoulinante et collante. Evidement je ne doute pas de ton potentiel à me_

 _rendre mes coups et te connaissant je pense que toi aussi tu as envie de me mettre la_

 _branlée. Si tu savais à quel point je suis pressé de te voir allongé par terre, recouvert de_

 _sang, que j'en tremble en écrivant. Je vais tellement te briser que ton corps se videra de tout son_

 _fluide. C'est une image que je ne peux retirer de mon esprit, au point que j'en_

 _ai des frissons. Je te l'avais dit, sale con, qu'il ne fallait pas marcher sur mes plates-_

 _bandes. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que nous devons_

 _en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux, et l'un de nous doit se_

 _coucher. Et ce, le plus vite possible._

 _Ainsi s'achève ma lettre, à mon tour j'espère que tu sauras lire entre les lignes._

 _Harry Potter.(2)_

Harry était très fier de lui, il reposa sa plume à côté du parchemin et fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Quand Malfoy allait comprendre de quelle manière il fallait lire cette lettre il ne serait pas déçu. Harry savait que le blond était assez intelligent pour comprendre, une fois qu'il aurait lu la lettre en entier, qu'il y avait forcément un autre message caché dedans. Il avait utilisé une encre noire car il écrivait déjà assez mal pour que son écriture en patte de mouche soit encore plus illisible s'il avait dû utiliser une encre de couleur. Peut-être que visuellement la fantaisie semblait absente, mais il se rattrapait bien avec le contenu.

Il glissa le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe et alla se coucher après s'être récompensé de son exploit en vidant deux canettes de bière. Il avait hâte d'être demain.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

1 : Réplique de Diégo dans l'âge de glace 1, elle m'a toujours fait rire !

2 : A lire une ligne sur deux ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et peut-être que ça vous aura donné envie de lire cette fiction qui date un peu maintenant !

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent impatiemment la suite de « Arrache-moi le cœur » et qu'elle n'arrive malheureusement pas… j'avais tenté de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction en 2016 d'ailleurs avec la parution du chapitre 15 mais depuis je n'ai pas réussi à m'y remettre par faute de temps et d'autres projets d'écritures.

Je viens de finir mes études et je commence mon tout premier travail… demain. Arg. Mais n'ayant plus de devoirs à faire je vais essayer de reprendre les fictions en cours et voir ce que je peux faire avec celles qui sont en pauses. En ce moment je suis en train de publier deux fictions sur l'univers de Naruto, si jamais ça vous intéresse d'aller y jeter un œil ! Et dès que je les aurais terminées je compte bien reprendre du service sur HP ! Car il y a du boulot ! Et ça me manque !

Je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent encore car des fois je reçois des messages super mignons dans ma boite privée qui m'encouragent à continuer. Alors pour toutes vos review, follow et fav je vous dis un grand merci !

A bientôt !

Lovekisshu


End file.
